My Little Warriors: The Warrior Code is Magic
by xxdeletexx
Summary: (Takes place after the season 4 finale) Twilight and her friends are out practicing a spell that turns them into cats for a day. Unfortunately, it goes horribly wrong and ends up sucking Twilight, Pinkie, Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and Discord into an alternate dimension where they are warrior cats. Will the Main 6 and Discord make it out alive? Read to find out!
1. The Spell that Fizzled

Chapter 1

"Ooh! A new spell!" beamed Pinkie Pie, bouncing up and down with glee as Twilight Sparkle unfolded her wings and began to cast her magic.

"Pinkie, don't interrupt her," warned Apple Jack.

"I'm not interrupting her!" chimed Pinkie. "I'm EXCITED!"

"Pinkie!" warned Twilight.

Pinkie shrunk down, embarrassed.

"Sorry," she murmured.

Why did Twilight need to concentrate, anyway? She should be having fun fun fun casting her magic!

Wind started to swirl around the Main 6 as Twilight's purple and pink-striped mane and tail began to sway with it. Suddenly, Twilight cried, "The spell's gone wrong!"

"What was it supposed to be about?" Rainbow Dash hollered over the storming wind.

"It was supposed to turn us into cats for a day, but the spell backfired!" Twilight shouted back.

"What's it going to do to us?" worried Fluttershy, her voice barely audible over the wind.

"I'm coming!" sounded a familiar, deep voice as Discord came charging up and grabbing Twilight, trying to haul her down to the ground as the wind had lifted the Main 6 up to an incredible height.

"HELP!" screeched Rarity. "The wind is blowing dust into my beautiful purple mane!" Rarity's cries became those of slurred wails.

"This is way better than eternal chaos!" Discord cheered.

"Are you saying getting sucked into the air is better than _chocolate rain_?!" challenged Pinkie, but the wind was so loud that Discord didn't hear her.

"Why am I furry?" asked Discord.

"You're always furry!" yowled Pinkie angrily. Wait, _yowled_? Ponies don't yowl! And why were they suddenly in a forest?

"Goodness! You're all cats!" gasped Rarity.

"Well, then the spell worked!" meowed Discord.

Pinkie was baffled. Pony lion dragon... whatever Discord was made up of... didn't _meow_!

Pinkie's bright blue eyes darted around the lush greenery of the forest, the thick, thorny undergrowth, the tall, wide canopy of tree leaves that spread out above them.

"Where are we?" inquired Apple Jack, her ginger paw reaching for her hat.

"Silly!" cried Pinkie Pie. "You're a cat! You don't have a hat! Ooh! That rhymed!"

"My hat's gone?!" gasped Apple Jack as she looked down at her transformed body. "I really am a cat!" Her green gaze traveled over to Discord. "Which Discord looks ridiculous in! He doesn't even have his horns! He's a gray, hornless, yellow-pawed weirdo machine!"

"What are you doing trespassing on ThunderClan territory?" demanded a harsh voice.

"I-I can explain!" offered Twilight desperately. "You see, my friends and I were practicing spells-"

"I'M STILL PINK!" beamed Pinkie loudly as she leaped in the air. "AND I HAVE A MANE AND A TAIL STILL!"

"Yes, you seven look very odd," mewed a brown tabby tom. "Which means you might possess some interesting power. Would you like to join ThunderClan?"

Pinkie marveled at the idea of joining something called a Clan. What did they do there?

Pinkie eyed the brown tom up and down.

"Hmm..." she murmured as she snatched glances at all the other cats. "I'm intrigued..."

"It may be our only chance of survival," Twilight told her friends with a hopeful twinkle in her violet eyes. "We'd be honored." She dipped her head to the kitties. Kitties! Pinkie Pie liked the sound of that!

The tom dipped his head back.

"Very well," he told her. "My name is Bramblestar. Soon we'll teach you the ways of the Clans..."

**I know it had "more dialogue than detail", but in the next few chapters it'll be fixed up in no time! Don't forget to check out my upcoming story where the Clan cats get transformed into ponies of Equestria!**


	2. Welcome to ThunderClan!

Chapter 1

"If you can keep up with my patrol, you can join," meowed Bramblestar swiftly.

Pinkie Pie licked her lips- did cats even have lips? Oh, well! It was sure fun fun fun to pretend! ANYway, she licked her kitty-kitty-meow-meow lips in anticipation. She would be even faster than the kitties with all the energy in which she possessed!

"Ready..." Bramblestar mewed. "Set... GO!"

Bramblestar and his patrol pelted into the thick forest. Pinkie charged forward, she and Rainbow Dash behind the cats, but in front of their friends.

Rainbow was quick to run ahead of the Clan cats, making most of them gape in awe.

Pinkie, on the other hoof, was right alongside the Clan cats. Fluttershy was behind the group, but eventually caught up to the others.

The wind lashed through Pinkie Pie's mane- er, fur... whatever- and she _loved _every bit of it!

She bounced as she sprinted after a few whirling leaves heading straight toward where the Clan cats seemed to be heading. Pinkie Pie swiftly caught up to Rainbow Dash, but only halfway. She and the others broke through a lush barrier of ferns, brambles and- wait, how did Pinkie know all of these things?!

_Better to know than to forget! _She thought cheerily.

"Welcome to the ThunderClan camp," invited Bramblestar.

Pinkie Pie swept her gaze over the mass of cats who stared up at she in her friends in shock and confusion.

"New cats?!" hissed a white tom with wide blue eyes. "Bramblestar, you know it isn't wise to bring loners into the Clan."

"Nonsense, Jayfeather," snapped Bramblestar. "These cats are perfectly capable of Clan life."

A light brown she-cat eyed Pinkie and her friends with caution.

"They do sure... look strange," she meowed thickly, padding up to Discord. "Except for this one. But, his red-yellow eyes do look weird... but other than that, his gray fur and golden paws look fine to me."

Discord beamed.

"Why, thank you, dear Leafpool," he chimed.

Leafpool took a step back, astonished. "You... you know my name?"

Discord laughed lightly.

"Why, I know everypony's name! Er- every_cat's _name, that is." He fiddled with a dead leaf on the ground with a yellowish paw.

"And _your _names are..." started Leafpool.

Twilight took a step forward, her lush purple and pink-striped mane swaying in the breeze.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle," she announced proudly. She swept her tail over each pony-cat in turn as she recited their names. "And that's Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Discord and Fluttershy."

Bramblestar dipped his head in respect.

"Very well," he mewed. "We will host your naming ceremony right away."

Rarity took a step forward, narrowing her eyes in confusion.

"I'm sorry, _naming ceremony_?" she questioned swiftly.

Bramblestar glared at her with his sharp amber eyes.

"For your apprentice names. Your names are just plain old weird," he snapped bitterly, lashing his dark tabby tail.

"I see..." mumbled Rarity, backing up in embarrassment.

Discord darted his eyes back and forth between the other pony-kitties. Pinkie Pie smiled in return.

"Anypony wondering why it was me that came along with you guys instead of Spike?" he queried. "I wonder what he thinks...?"

Pinkie gasped loudly. "HE'LL NEVER KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO US! WHAT ABOUT ZECORA?!"

Applejack groaned in annoyance. "Here we go again..."

"AHEM!" Pinkie cleared her throat. She paused for about ten seconds before... "SHE'S AN EVIL ENCHANTRESS; SHE DOES EVIL DANCES-"

"PINKIE!" screeched Twilight furiously. "You _know _Zecora is a good zebra!"

"But... but I _like _that song!" she protested.

Twilight grunted, and Pinkie expected her to levetate something into the air, but nothing happened. Pinkie snorted as she held back a laugh.

"Darn, my magic isn't working!" Twilight groaned in a raspy voice.

"You don't have a horn!" Pinkie Pie burst into laughter, Discord joining in.

"WHAT?!" Twilight caterwauled.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" yowled Bramblestar as Pinkie and her friends joined the gathering cats beneath a jutting rock with a small cave behind it.

"Would the new cats please come up here," ordered Bramblestar gently.

Pinkie and Discord bounced up the rocky slope together, whilst the others lagged behind, walking.

"Twilight Sparkle." Twilight's light purple ears perked. "From this moment on you shall be known as Duskpaw. StarClan welcomes you as a full apprentice of ThunderClan."

_StarClan? _Wondered Pinkie, but she held her tongue.

"Pinkie Pie." Pinkie nearly burst with excitement as Bramblestar said her name. "From this moment on you shall be known as Rosepaw. StarClan welcomes you as a full apprentice of ThunderClan.

Rosepaw couldn't take it anymore. She cartwheeled on all fours, but still not making a sound with her voice.

"Rarity." Rarity beamed proudly. "From this moment on you shall be known as Petalpaw. StarClan welcomes you as a full apprentice of ThunderClan."

Petalpaw made an attempt to do a pony bow, but instead it came out as a she-cat dipping her head and curling her left front paw awkwardly.

Rosepaw couldn't suppress a quiet snort of laughter. Petalpaw scowled slightly in return, blue eyes glaring.

"Rainbow Dash." Rainbow yawned in boredom. "From this moment on you shall be known as Skypaw. StarClan welcomes you as a full apprentice of ThunderClan."

Skypaw smirked at her friends.

"Applejack." Applejack dipped her head in respect to Bramblestar as the tom calmly spoke her name. "From this moment on you shall be known as Applepaw. StarClan welcomes you as a full apprentice of ThunderClan."

Applepaw smiled brightly.

"Discord." Discord looked at Bramblestar with vague interest. "From this moment on you shall be known as Hawkpaw. StarClan welcomes you as a full apprentice of ThunderClan."

Hawkpaw shrugged slightly, curling his tail around his paws.

"Fluttershy." Fluttershy looked away. "From this moment on you shall be known as Birdpaw. StarClan welcomes you as a full apprentice of ThunderClan."

Fluttershy smiled slightly, but her smile was warm and joyful, yet there was a hint of anxiety to it.

"Duskpaw! Rosepaw! Petalpaw! Skypaw! Applepaw! Hawkpaw! Birdpaw!" cheered the cats of ThunderClan down below.

"Soon you will learn the ways of the four Clans," Bramblestar announced to Rosepaw and her friends.

Rosepaw squealed with delight.

"I CAN'T WAIT!" she hollered. "Um, what's a Clan?"

Several groans erupted from the mouths of her friends.

"Pinkie Pie, er, Rosepaw," mewed Petalpaw, clearly irritated. "He just said he'd tell you soon."

Bramblestar smiled.

"Be prepared for battle," he meowed thickly.

"Battle?!" Birdpaw and Petalpaw gasped in sync.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to hurt anypony! Er, anybody!" Birdpaw mumbled, backing away.

"And I couldn't bear to think of the blood and dirt I'd get on me!" wailed Petalpaw.

Skypaw scowled at Petalpaw.

"Just do it!" the blue-furred and rainbow-furred pony-kitty snapped.

Petalpaw looked at the ground.

"I _guess _I can _try_," she murmured lightly.

"Birdpaw." Skypaw glared at the small she-cat, then sighed. "I'll talk to Bramblestar."

Bramblestar's ears perked up and he smiled.

"Seems the role of a medicine cat would be right for you, Birdpaw," he told her gently. "They heal injured and sick cats."

Birdpaw beamed with joy.

"You mean I could save lives?! I could help others?!" she gaped. "It would be my honor." The small pony-kitty dipped her head to the leader in respect.

Rosepaw looked around the camp once more. Would she and her friends ever fit in?


End file.
